


Sweet apple and Bloody kiss

by LiliumTea



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Because did you see his ssr?, Biting, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Blood, Pining, Vampire! Vil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliumTea/pseuds/LiliumTea
Summary: Vil is a vampire. And sadly, very sadly for him, one person in particular make it very hard to keep it secret. What would happen when the temptation to take a bite grows too strong? Would the other person be afraid of him...or would they approve of it?
Relationships: Rook Hunt/Vil Schoenheit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	Sweet apple and Bloody kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Heya it's me again with...surprise another Rook/Vil fic!  
> Blame the future Halloween event for this one, I could not let the occasion to write vampire Vil go after that  
> Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy it!

It was an agreeable, rainy day at Night Raven College, and Vil was quietly reading a book in the common room of his dorm, gaze flicking to one of the massive chandeliers or tapestry when he was bored. There was absolutely nothing that could disturb his peace, was what he thought.  
But well, was he surprised he got disturbed the second he uttered these thoughts in his mind? Absolutely not.  
A first year, drenched by the rain and panting hard, was looking like a deer caught in the headlights, as if something absolutely terrible had happened. He took his breath heavily, looking with some relief at Vil. It took the young boy some time, but he finally articulated

\- It’s…Rook! We..we need your help!

Rook? What was going on? Vil immediately got up and followed wordlessly the panicked first year, umbrella in hand.  
He was guided hurriedly to a part of the gardens, and here Rook was, sitting against a tree, laughing to the face of utterly terrified first years.

\- Haha, do not worry so much, it is merely a scratch! See? Je vais bien!

Rook would then show something to the first years who would all scream out of panic. All were saying the same thing: he needed to stop moving or it would worsen. What did this idiot do to make everyone so worried?  
Vil was finally near enough to see what this was all about. Rook was covered in blood, arms clawed quite badly, and his ankle looked slightly swollen. Vil didn’t even try to stop the sigh that escaped his lips at the moment. Of course it would be what he thought.

\- Rook. Care to explain what you did to Savanaclaw for them to maul you like that?  
\- Merely protecting one of our dear underclassmen, I swear it roi de poison.

Vil has a had time believing it, but it wouldn’t be impossible either. It wasn’t rare for dorms to have rivalry between them. To come to that extent though? He would have to talk about it with Rook later.  
Vil approached Rook cautiously, trying to gauge how many wounds he had. That was a bad idea. The wind was bringing a sweet and metallic tang he knew too much, one that made his entire body set ablaze, and he gulped down heavily, trying to ignore this horrible feeling.  
Rook was looking straight at him, silent. He couldn’t help but look away, even though he was used to the burn of the hunter’s stare. He cleared his throat and asked

\- Do you want to go to the nurse’s office? Or do you want to take care of your wounds in your room?  
\- For once, I will not refuse the nurse’s office! If you could kindly help me get up, mon ami…

He extended his shaky arm to Vil, who instinctively recoiled, the smell of blood way too strong now. He could feel stares on him but didn’t tell them off, just answered with a strained voice

\- Let the first years help you. If it is really their fault in the first place, they must take responsibility. Now let’s hurry. I have things to take care of, so I’ll come visit you later to hear a detailed report on what happened.

With that he quickly strolled back to their dorm, waiting to be locked in his room to finally catch his breath a little, hand clenching instinctively near his throat, feeling parched. He let himself fall against his door and swore under his breath. His life was already hell, but Rook’s fragrant and sweet blood might very well be his doom.  
He craved that sweet blood so much. Wanted to sink his teeth into that neck. Truly, how cursed was he, to have such high quality blood near him without being able to take a single sip.

The day after, Vil decided to pay a visit to Rook, intending to understand why everything happened in the first place. He knocked on his door twice, quickly, and waited a few seconds before doing it again. A sort of code they grew used to when something would bring one of them to seek the other’s friendly company. None of them would ever question what happened, or say anything for that matter, they would just offer a warm shoulder and a drink.  
That was already a lot, thought Vil. To be this trusting with someone.  
Rook opened the door softly and gestured for Vil to come in, before going back on his bed. Vil closed the wooden door, and approached Rook, arms crossed.

\- I am glad to see you are in seemingly better form than yesterday. But we need to talk about what caused all of this. Tell me everything Rook.  
\- Ah, roi de poison. It is just a mere accident. For once I can promise you, I wasn’t hunting down Leona, as entertaining as it is. One of our first year was having a fight with a Savanclaw student, and...well, it went sour rather quick. I think our little deer got too caught up and said rather...crude things. I got between the two before it would go too far.  
\- You knew what was gonna happen.  
\- oui, bien évidemment Vil, I hunt often enough to recognize the moment when it becomes dangerous for someone to be in the way of a prey. That moment was one of them. These wounds are nothing, I had worse in my younger days, haha. It will merely take a week or two to heal if luck is one my side. As long as our student got nothing, I do not mind these scratches.

Something hollow flashed for a second in Rook’s gaze, but flickered away too fast for Vil to be really certain. Maybe a bad memory, who could know? Surely not him...at least yet.  
Vil sat down next to him and sighed. Who gave him such a reckless vice prefect? Oh...right he was the one to choose. There was a pleasant silence, that, whenever Rook was around, didn’t last long.

\- May I ask you something, roi de poison?  
\- Whatever you want, Rook.  
\- Did I do something to upset you recently?

Vil did his best to stop his body from tensing naturally. He knew exactly why Rook asked, but had hoped until the last second that the hunter would have been for once in his life, not good at reading people.

\- You did nothing, Rook.

He knew his voice sounded strained. He couldn’t do anything about it. After all, it was the truth, Rook did nothing. It was all his blood’s fault. And his own fault for not controlling himself better whenever that alluring scent hit him.

\- If you say so, I won’t force you to say the truth...oh, our dear princesse pomme got me some apples yesterday, would you like for me to cut you some?

Rook was fumbling with his drawer, pulling out a shiny red apple, and a noise of surprise escaped his mouth as he fumbled more.  
Vil turned around by instinct as Rook pulled out his hand from the drawer, blood gushing out of his palm.

\- The knife, I forgot about it. I am truly clumsy recently but well, one more wound won’t change a lot, right roi de poison? Vil...is everything alright? You are...paler than usual mon cher.

All Vil could hear were buzzing sounds growing louder by the second. The scent was intoxicating, luring him closer and closer, daring him to taste just a droplet. He shouldn’t. He needed to get away from here, and fast.  
But Rook was already invading his personal space, trying to understand what was wrong with him. Vil flinched and tried to put some distance, trying to fight his instinct to the very end, but Rook gripped his arm angrily.

\- Will you tell me already what is wrong? Is it...did you understand…? Is it why you are avoiding me like I have some deadly disease whenever I get close to you? I’d rather have you clearly tell me that you do not see me that way than avoiding me like that. C’est terriblement blessant, Vil.

Vil couldn’t focus on the words Rook was uttering at this point. All he could focus on was his own breathing, as he desperately tried to stay in check. The grip on his arm was loose, and he could have easily fled if he wanted. He entertained that thought for a second only, because his eyes met Rook’s ones and he blinked in surprise at the clear hurt in those clear green eyes. It was his first time seeing Rook so vulnerable.  
That simple tearful gaze, those angry tears threatening to spill at any second. It broke all the resolve Vil tried to keep.

He didn’t let Rook the time to think, just caught his wrist and licked at his bloody palm, not looking up a single time.

He was right. This blood was the best he ever tasted in his life. That pissed him off. How come Rook had such a sweet and fragrant blood? Well, honestly he didn’t care at the moment. He wanted more. Way more. He licked the wound clean, hearing faint giggles from Rook.

\- What are you...haha, that tickles!

He stopped soon, as no more blood seemed to pour out of the wound, and stared at everything but Rook, because he knew that if he looked at him right now, with the thirst he suddenly felt, he would jump at him and just bite into the flesh without thinking. And that wasn’t very polite.

\- Roi de poison...what is..I..Wait a second. Are you…

Vil stayed silent. There was no need to answer, as the answer was evident. No normal person would lick blood off of someone’s palm. Apart from Floyd maybe, but for this guy the real question would be what couldn’t he do?

\- Is that why you were avoiding me lately..? I...because I always ended up with wounds so my blood would make you hungry? It was only that? Hahahahaha, I’m relieved!  
\- How can you be relieved when you learned that I am-  
\- That means you don’t hate me, mon cher.  
\- Of course I don’t hate you. More like the total opposite, actually.  
\- You love me? Well, great news after great news! Parfait! Requited love is the sweetest pleasure you could give me today.

Requited? That...would explain a lot of things. A hell lot of things actually.  
Those things didn’t stop his thirst, though. And once again it was hard to keep himself from attacking Rook. The hunter could feel the heated gaze and just laughed, warm hand caressing Vil’s cheek as he cheekily presented him his neck.

\- Go on if you are hungry, I don’t mind, chéri.

Vil groaned, unable to fight anymore, not when the tender flesh was offered so kindly. He sunk his teeth into the pale skin of the hunter’s neck, and relaxed as his mouth was filled with the sweet blood. Rook didn’t let out any pained groans, just a few sighs, drawn out and soft to the ear, and Vil remembered an old conversation between them. He stopped drinking when he had his share, and smiled a little at Rook

\- You who always dreamed of seeing someone bare their fangs at you, how lucky it turned out to be me, isn’t it?  
\- Oh, indeed, I couldn’t dream of anything better, mon roi de poison.

They both laughed happily, and soon the laughs would turn into soft sighs as they kissed each other like there was no tomorrow.  
After all, who cared about what kind of creature Vil truly was? Certainly not Rook. His roi de poison was the fairest of them all, no matter what, and he would gladly give out his blood if his beloved ever needed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading!!!  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated as always~


End file.
